


Time Again

by LadyMarianne123



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMarianne123/pseuds/LadyMarianne123
Summary: Arthur tells the librarians a story about the Legacy - and its eventual end.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Poltergeist: The Legacy short story but it seemed to fit as a quick crossover with the Librarians better. And I'm too tired to drag out the stories I haven't finished so figured I'd at least try to post this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need to at least have read the summary of the last episode of Poltergeist: the Legacy to understand the back story.

In the Great Library

“So – what do you know about something called the Legacy” Stone asked, staring across the reading room at his guests.

Arthur – the once and future King and current ruler of the Fae realm, looked up from his chess match, staring at the library’s caretaker Jenkins with a puzzled frown. “They were founded in England around the 6th century – about the time Galais and I were trying to bring the various kingdoms together to form Camelot. They took upon themselves the same types of activities as the Great Library in that they tried to deal with wild magic and its artifacts, collect arcane knowledge and protect mankind from dark magic users.” Arthur lazily reached out with his bishop and knocked over Jenkins King. “Checkmate.”

Jenkins frowned, looking at the board carefully. “You and your father are two of a kind – you both cheat far too well for your own good.”

Arthur smiled. “You’re the one who suggested the game. I just made it interesting.”

“By cheating?” Stone snorted.

“Don’t go there, Stone” Baird warned with a grin. “You never know what this guy has up his sleeve.”

“Why are you asking about the Legacy?” Arthur asked, rising to stretch his long, lean frame for a moment. “They haven’t been a force in the fight against wild magic for almost twenty years.”

Stone waved to a set of journals on the table beside him. “I got a wild hair to read the diaries of the previous librarians and one of them mentioned this group that was always trying to beat him to the punch whenever an old artifact or some weird occurrence came up. Figured maybe you might know what happened to them.”

Arthur shrugged. “Same thing that happens to many paranoid secret societies in the age of social media. About twenty years ago one of their house precepts in San Francisco tried to blow his mansion up with the express purpose of closing down a doorway to Hell. A tabloid journalist got wind of what he had tried to do and started tracking down information for an expose on the non-profit that the Legacy was using as a front for their work. The Legacy itself was already getting a bit tattered and worn around the edges, with many of its houses falling to darkness so they weren’t able to get ahead of the story and quash it like they should have. By the time they were able to get all their ducks in a row – the story was already making the rounds.”

“Wait – I remember that!” Baird mused. “I was in boot camp when the story broke – it was a big joke on base and then it just seemed to fade away. Everyone thought it was just one of those National Enquirer type stories. After all, who would be dumb enough to try to blow up their own house to get rid of evil spirits?” She looked around the library reading room with a sigh. “Guess things have changed in my reality. Story isn’t so funny anymore.”

“The organization itself took a hit from that story” Arthur replied with a shrug. “Secret groups can’t keep their street cred alive if they aren’t secret anymore. I’ve always suspected that the first Librarian Judson had a hand in making it all go away but as father pointed out – it wouldn’t have been polite to ask. And, as I recall, we had bigger fish to fry than a bunch of amateur sleuths trying to reign in dark forces.”

“Amateur?” Stone stared at the young king in disbelief. “The organization was as old as…”

“Calendar years does not necessary bestow wisdom” Arthur replied airily. “Just look at Lucifer – dude’s as old as time itself and he can still get himself into a load of hurt.”

“What else did you have on your plate at the time?” Jenkins interjected, curious as to what his old friend had been working on in that era.

“About that time here was a breakout from Hell with 113 damned souls getting past the walls and into the mortal world. Lucifer, in his infinite wisdom, decided to pick a brand new damned soul to round them all up and send them back to their cages. Not his finest hour.”

“I dare you to say that to his face” Rowan’s voice called out gaily as she walked into the reading room, her angelic guardian Seraphiel at her back. “He’s still a little touchy on that subject. Especially when I remind him he owes me for helping his chosen hunter catch some of those scum sucking creatures.”

The angel, dressed in jeans and leather jacket, snorted with laughter. “He deserves to be touchy on that little incident. Not bad enough he had a mass escape on his hands but to get played by one of his own inmates so that they could get over the walls? That was beyond funny.”

“A story I would dearly love to hear” Baird commented, smiling. Seraphiel could be charming on a good day and an accomplished story teller – especially if he was asked for stories that put the Lord of Hell in a not so good light. She had a feeling this might be one of those types of stories.

“So did you two ever meet anyone from the Legacy?” Stone asked, eyes fixed on Arthur.

“Yeah – sort of.” Arthur admitted. “Met the Precept of the San Francisco House. Actually met both of them – father and son.”

“What’s a precept?” Baird asked with a frown.

“Head of house” Arthur replied, settling back into his chair with a sigh. “Winston and Derek Raine. Lovely pair. Father was a drunk and the son had a martyr complex as deep as the Grand Canyon.”

“You’re just mad because we had to step in to deal with those sepulchers” Rowan murmured, dropping into a seat beside Baird. Her angelic companion pulled up a chair beside her and gave the young king a quizzical stare.

“Oh – that” Arthur replied with a shrug. “That wasn’t all that big a deal. Annoying – and it did end up being the beginning of the end for the organization. But not that big a deal at the time.”

“That’s NOT what Drogo says” Rowan purred, smiling at her older brother. “Come on – give! Tell these nice people what trouble you started with those poor Legacy folks.”

“Yes – do tell” Seraphiel rumbled, a smile on his face. “I’m curious to know what kind of mischief you got yourself into without your sister and brother at your side.”

Arthur sighed. “Oh all right – if you insist.”


	2. In the Fae Realm – twenty years past

“In a time between today and tomorrow, in a place between here and there” Arthur read aloud, frowning at the book. “Really – who writes stories like that these days?” He tossed the novel aside and reached for a leather bound journal, studying it intently. Judson, the first Librarian of the Great Library, had sent it to him asking that he take a quick read and tell him what his thoughts were about the contents. It had been days since the journals arrival and he had finally had time to glance through it. Its contents had both amused and worried him. He finally laid it on the table by his chair with a sigh. "Damn it Derek, I really wasn’t looking forward to having to deal with your nonsense again – especially with my sister out of pocket. He should have known better than to put those bloody sepulchers together in one place but NO – Derek Raine always knows best. I see I'll have to rectify that little situation, won't I - if only to keep Judson happy so we can continue to access the Great Library. I really don’t see why he doesn’t just send his current Librarian off to deal with this. Bother! Humanity can be such a chore to keep safe. I mean, really, the last time dropping a house on evil worked was in the Wizard of Oz for goodness sake!"

"Yes, I know. It is a strange way to take out the soldiers of darkness. But in the end, my king, have you not said that humanity is worth protecting, even if they are annoying." Draco, the Great Golden Dragon and manservant to the young King, looked up from his place by the fire with an amused smile. "Besides, you and I are both carry their history in our veins. It only seems right that we get to re-write a little of it ourselves."

Drogo, the Black Dragon and shield brother to the Fae King, smiled at their words from his place seated beside his father. "And just think how annoyed Lucifer will be to lose another battle just when he thought he had it won. It’s not bad enough your sister is cleaning up the mess he’s made of those escapees but now WE would be dropping some of his minions back into his lap minus their prize. The Master Cheater cheated himself - and by us!" The lifts the book from the table and reads the name on the inside cover – Derek Rayne.

The laughter of the three men rings through the night and into the whirl of Time itself.


	3. Outisde the Legacy house on Angel Island

Derek sighed as he watched Nick make his way out of the house, Derek's Precept ring clutched in his hand. It had taken all of the older man's powers of persuasion to convince both the ex-SEAL and Rachel to leave their leader to face the dangers of the gradually opening portal to Hell in the House's cellar. Only the suggestion that Alex was in danger was enough to convince the younger man that splitting up their meager forces was a good idea. It had been a lie, of course, the only one that Derek's tired mind could put forth. He knew that Alex was already safely out of the house having seen to that himself. If Nick had known the truth, had known what his friend really had planned, nothing would have convinced him to leave Derek's side. "Forgive me, my friend." Derek thought sadly, turning back towards the glowing gate. "But this final battle is mine alone to face." He moved silently through the cellar, pulling the detonator from his pocket as he walked.

"Not exactly true." An amused voice replied from the shadows. Derek's eyes widened with shock as a dark-cloaked figure stepped forward, a shepherd's staff in his hand. The voice was masculine but Derek could see nothing of the creature's face except a pair of bright blue eyes. And a voice that was annoyingly familiar.

"Who…?" Derek stammered, his eyes shifting to look behind the figure at the unholy light now beginning to come from the castle's depths.

"Explosives all over the place, the rest of the household tricked into taking flight. Really, Derek, did you have to make this all so complicated?" The figure shook its head and chuckled softly. "You know, all you had to do was make sure those silly boxes weren't all in the same place at the same time and you could have saved me a lot of trouble. Oh well, time waits for no man. Well, that's not quite true, it does wait for me, but that's another story."

"Who are you?" Derek asked, angered that this manifestation stood between himself and the growing horror below the house.

"Someone who has as much of a stake in this little battle as you do." the being replied. "Probably much more, now that I think about it. Really, Derek, martyrdom is not a very becoming state. Especially when there is another solution to the problem."  
"Who are you"? Derek repeated, holding his ground.

The figure gave an exaggerated sigh. "Do you remember a talk you and Sloane had once about the stories of Merlin the Magician? The theories that the reason he was so wise in his knowledge of magic and men was because he was actually traveling backwards in time instead of forward?"

"You're Merlin?" Derek's voice dripped with skepticism.

"Did I say that?" the figure asked, shifting his staff from one hand to the other. "I merely was curious if you remembered the conversation. Actually, I was just killing time until someone else joined us."

Derek's eyes widened as he saw the figure of his father step from the shadows beside the cloaked figure. "Why are you here mage?" Winston asked, his voice grating with fear and loathing. "This doesn't concern you."

"Oh, actually it does. You see, your master broke the rules of the game and my master has sent me to make acquire some form of restitution in the matter."

"What are you babbling about?" Winston's eyes blazed with hellish fury.

"There's a little matter of 113 souls that recently escaped from the confines of hell that someone neglected to deal with. Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't your master say something about preferring to rule in Hell than serve in Heaven? I would think that would be a difficult thing to do if your servants are escaping out the back door. But, if He wants to add new pieces to the chessboard, then he hasn't any reason to whine about our side doing the same. Like it or not, you pompous ass, I'm here to even up the sides again, starting with you." With a wave of his hand, the mage brought forth fire from the castle's floor, enveloping the figure of Winston Rayne in chains of heat. The minion of the Dark side screamed in pain and fury as he realized those bonds were forged by the Light and therefore unbreakable to him. The fire dragged his form down through the stones, back to that little piece of Hell that had been put aside for him.

"Much better." The figure commented, dusting off his hands. "Now, let's see what we can do for you." He suddenly moved forward and slammed its staff into Derek's chest, sending him flying backward. The precept stiffened, expecting the bruising, breath-stealing impact against the stone walls behind him. He fell backwards forever, time moving in slow motion, then landed on his back with a thud. He gasped for air, the wind knocked out of him by the force of the blow. His hands clenched reflexively and he felt the dirt embed itself in his nails.

Dirt?

Derek opened his eyes cautiously to find himself staring at the night sky, awash with stars. He bolted upright and stared with horror at the outside wall of the castle. Somehow, the creature had, with one blow, sent him flying through stone walls to deposit him at the far end of his garden. "That's impossible!" he thought, stunned. "How could it send me through a solid wall?"

"Derek!" Alex's voice, strained with fear, sounded across the grounds. The three members of his house ran from the shadows to join their fallen leader.

"How did you get out here?" Nick asked, confusion mixed with relief in his voice. He gripped the Legacy signet ring in one hand and his favorite revolver in the other.

"There was someone else in the house, not a demon but not human as well." Derek began to run for the back doors, his chest still throbbing from where the staff had impacted his ribs. "I have to get back in before the gate opens!"

"I don't think it is going to open." Alex said quietly, starring up at the sky. "A few moments ago this sky was covered in clouds. There was a veil of evil hanging over the house so thick even Nick and Rachel could feel it. But now.. It's like something has swept it all away."

Nick looked around him, hearing the normal night sounds of the insects and animals that lived on the castle's grounds. "Alex is right. Everything feels normal." He jogged up to his precept and opened the glass doors, taking the point as the group made their way down to the cellar. There they found the gate to Hell, which had been illuminated by the fires of damnation, was now nothing more than cold bricks arranged in a not very interesting pattern along one wall. The chests, with their resident fallen angels were lined up in a row against the wall, their keys hanging on a peg on the opposite side of the room.

Derek counted the chests quickly, then started a frantic search of the room. "There are two missing!" he said urgently.

"Derek." Rachel's voice was hushed as she reached out and turned her friend to a note hanging with the keys. "I think you'd better read this."

Derek took the scrap of paper from the peg and read it aloud. "Have taken two chests to insure this little incident doesn't occur again. I suggest you give this place a thorough sweeping. It's quite demon-infested. I'll be seeing you – in another lifetime." There was no signature, only an image of a crooked staff in one corner. The members of the House stood in silence for a moment, then slowly, as though by a command they all could hear but could not acknowledge they made their way to the first floor. Together they began the process of cleaning up the mess the demons had made of the house in preparation for a new day.


	4. Forward in Time to the Royal House of the Fae

A dark-cloaked figure stepped from the mists, taping the ground before it with a long oaken staff. The being swept its dark hood from its head to reveal a handsome, young man with dark golden hair worn shaggy around a normally stern face. The man walked up the garden path in front of him to stand before the stone castle, with its guardian griffins looking down on all that would enter. Another man stood in the garden, patently waiting.

"How did it go?" The second man asked, stepping into the meager light from an outside lamp. His priests robes swept the path in front of him as he moved forward to take the first man's cloak and staff.

"As well as could be expected. Walking backwards in the Great Empty to a specific point in the past is a difficult proposition at best. Luckily, they won't ever realize just how their salvation was achieved or why. It would be too bloody difficult to explain in any event. How's the party going?"

"The girls are keeping everyone occupied. And the old man has arrived from London. I think it's time for our host to make his appearance, don't you?"

The first man sighed with exaggerated annoyance. "I suppose there's no getting out of this. Someone warned me there would be days like this. Damned if I remember who. Ah well, lead on. Let's get this over with."

The other man smiled at his friend's mock annoyance then preceded him to the house. Inside, people milled about restlessly, talking quietly with one another as they sampled the food set out by the castle's kitchen staff. Along the far wall, the old man who had sat before the fire looked up with a smile as the two younger men entered, his dark eyes alight with satisfaction. 

"About time you got here" the man murmurred as their host moved quickly through the throng of guests to seat himself at the older man's side. "Don't suppose you've seen your sister, have you?"

"She and Draco are probably still trying to keep that tabloid reporter from digging up anything more about the events of the past."

The older man shrugged. "Let the Librarian deal with it."

"I would" a tired voice replied from behind them. An elegantly beautiful brunette walked up and kissed both men on the cheek. "But he's dealing with his own issues right now. Seems the Great Library has decided he needs a guardian after all. And he's not taking it well."

Back in the Library

"Wait - that was when Flynn and Baird first met?" Stone asked, surprised. "I thought yu and Rowan hadn't taken Khan into your house yet? Who was the priest waiting for you?"

Arthur smiled. "That was Drogo. He had been off on a visit to the temple. He always wears the monks robes when he's visiting."

Baird speered intently at her guest. "Why didn't Judson mention the Legacy to Flynn/ Or Jenkins?"

Jenkins,. the Library's caretaker, shrugged. "I'd heard the stories, even met a few of the Legacy's agents. You can imagine what they thought of an immortal soldier still walking among mortal men. One of the MANY reasons I retired to the Annex. As for Judson..."

"Judson" Arthur drawled, "knew better than to discuss my business with others without my permission. And besides - he probably was afraid Flynn would want to do what Derek Rayne had done - go after those idiot boxes." 

"What was in those boxes anyway?" Baird asked, suspicously. 

"Fallen angels, demonic entities, Dark souls - depends on who you ask" Serephiel replied. "Not a problem unless you put them all together - then they would feed on each other's strength and work their way free."

"Which is why you shouldn't have them in the same place at the same time lest you tempt fate and have an infestation of demons crawling through your walls" Rowan said with a shrug. " A fact which their precept Derek, in his overwhelming arrogance, had a tendancy to ignore. Lucifer was most displeased when he ended up getting them all back with nothing to show for all their effort." She grinned at her angelic minder. "You should have seen his face!"

"I've seen his face" the angel replied dryly. "I'm just glad you survived the encounter."

Rowan shruigged. "I actually hadn't seen his face at that time - at least not till my birthday at the club. Worked thruogh one of the representations of Death. Thantos, I think. It's been so long..."

"Lucifer got the boxes back?" Stone asked suspiciously. 

"Yes. I had to find an acceptable bribe the slug would accept to let me take his newly minted damned soul and have one of the Death Angels take him to Heaven rather than confine him back in Hell. The boy deserved some of his punishment - but most of his final sins were the result of anger, fear and grief. He should have been given the chance to redeem himself. My go-between said Lucifer wasn't happy but he had no choice - it was either take the boxes and their demons back or try to run down his escapees all by himself. You know Luci - never do something he can get someone else to do for him."

"Well in the end he accepted the deal" Arthur replied with a smile. "And that, my Librarian friends, is my one and only story about the Legacy. At least - for tonight."

Seraphiel shrugged. "Works for me - and it's past both your bedtimes so..."

Arthur and Rowan sighed. "Are we sure he's not related to father?"

The sound of the librarians echoed through the massive library - even down to the most hidden chamber where a battered chest rattled at the sound of joy. And the demon imprisoned inside wailed at its lonely exile in the light filled world of the Great Library.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick mention of Brimstone - which I always thought ended way too soon.


End file.
